parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ducky (The Land Before Time)
Ducky is a nice swimmer from The Land Before Time. She played Snow White in Ducky White and the Seven Camper Girls She played Flounder in The Little Nekojin She played SkyTrain Mark I #141 She played SkyTrain Mark I #143 She played Casey in Pokemon (DinosaurKingRockz Animal Style) She Played Sayo In Pokemon (399Movies Animal Style) She Played Olivia Flaversham in The Great Parrot Detective Voice Actors: #Judith Barsi (Movie 1) - English #Heather Hogan (Movies 2-4) - English #Aria Noelle Curzon (Movies 5-14) - English #Satomi Korogi - Japanese #Federica De Bortoli (Movies 1-2) - Italian #Paula Hernández (Movie 1) - Catalan #Laura Bustamante (Movie 1) - Latin Spanish #Circe Luna - Spanish #Laura Ayala - Spanish #Morgane Flahault (Movies 2-4) - French #Kelly Marot - French #Adeline Chetail (Movies 5-7) - French #Julia Stoepel - German #Marisa Leal - Brazilian Portuguese Portrayals: *In The Land Before Time (AshandRaye Female Style) she is played by Fievel Mousekewitz *In The Land Before Time (Luke Yannuzzi Style) she is played by Brittany Miller *In The Land Before Time (TheCartoonMan12 Style) she is played by Olivia Flaversham *In The Jungle (The Land Before Time) she is played by Young Nala. *In The (1701Movies *In The Pet Before Time she is played by Queenie. *In The Land Before Time (4000Movies Style) She is Played by Brisby *In The Land Before Time (4000Movies Style) she is played by Little Suzy. *In The Animal Before Time (399Movies Style) she is played by Princess Atta. *In The Land Before Time (1961Movies Style) She is Played by Casey Gallery: Ducky in The Land Before Time.jpg|Ducky in The Land Before Time Ducky in The Land Before Time 2 The Great Valley Adventure.jpg|Ducky in The Land Before Time 2: The Great Valley Adventure Ducky in The Land Before Time 3 The Time of the Great Giving.jpg|Ducky in The Land Before Time 3: The Time of the Great Giving Ducky in The Land Before Time 4 Journey Through the Mists.jpg|Ducky in The Land Before Time 4: Journey Through the Mists Ducky in The Land Before Time 5 The Mysterious Island.jpg|Ducky in The Land Before Time 5: The Mysterious Island Ducky in The Land Before Time 6 The Secret of Saurus Rock.jpg|Ducky in The Land Before Time 6: The Secret of Saurus Rock Ducky in The Land Before Time 7 The Stone of Cold Fire.jpg|Ducky in The Land Before Time 7: The Stone of Cold Fire Ducky in The Land Before Time 8 The Big Freeze.jpg|Ducky in The Land Before Time 8: The Big Freeze Ducky in The Land Before Time 9 Journey to Big Water.jpg|Ducky in The Land Before Time 9: Journey to Big Water Ducky in The Land Before Time 10 The Great Longneck Migration.jpg|Ducky in The Land Before Time 10: The Great Longneck Migration Ducky in The Land Before Time 11 Invasion of the Tinysauruses.jpg|Ducky in The Land Before Time 11: Invasion of the Tinysauruses Ducky in The Land Before Time 12 The Great Day of the Flyers.jpg|Ducky in The Land Before Time 12: The Great Day of the Flyers Ducky in The Land Before Time 13 The Wisdom of Friends.jpg|Ducky in The Land Before Time 13: The Wisdom of Friends Ducky in The Land Before Time (Series).jpg|Ducky in the TV Series Ducky in The Land Before Time 14 Journey of the Brave.jpg|Ducky in The Land Before Time 14: Journey of the Brave Ducky in The Land Before Time 14 Journey of the Brave-0.jpg|Ducky in The Land Before Time 14: Journey of the Brave Dinosaur crossover ducky and dweeb by pwalk1.png Ducky-0.jpg Ducky & her mother.jpg Ducky and Dweeb love together.png Ducky land before time.jpg Ducky Casey.png|Ducky as Casey Category:The Land Before Time Characters Category:Dinosaurs Category:Heroines Category:Young Animals Category:Green Characters Category:Youngest Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Memes Category:Kids Category:Young Characters Category:Littlefoot's Adventures Allies Category:Girls Category:Characters who can swim Category:Universal Characters Category:Screaming Characters Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:1988 Introductions